


Brokering Back Room Deals

by Rouko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Bickering, But he still uses an Iron Suit to do business, Gangster boys, Loki Knows Tonys Weakness, M/M, Mafia Don Loki, Mob Family Ties, Pining, Playboy extraordinaires, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Sexy Chicken, Sexy MFs in suits, Tony is not Iron Man, Weapons Dealer Tony, Who Can Seduce Who First, being little shits, two can play this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Non Powered Human Modern Setting AU. Tony never became Iron Man or an Avenger. He's just a genius playboy billionaire looking for some danger in his life and decides to moonlight as an anonymous weapons dealer.Loki rises and takes over the Odinson Mafia Family and needs to obliterate his rivals. He's here to strike a deal and Tony better get on board!





	Brokering Back Room Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbaraKaterina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraKaterina/gifts).

> This is my Frostiron Gift Exchange for BarbaraKaterina <3 Thanks for the super fun prompt and I hope you like it!

Loki stood in his suite staring out the window overlooking the vast expanse that was the Stark Expo with a contemplative frown. Looking back on all the things that had happened in the last 7 years to lead him to this point in his life, almost gave him a headache but at least it helped him see with absolute clarity that he was correct.

Anthony Stark, billionaire, playboy, best weekend of his adult life, never going to wish that New Years celebration didn’t happen…. Was actually the hard headed shadow weapons dealer he’d been trying to talk around into a very lucrative deal for MONTHS.

He had no qualms with using someone’s secret identity against them in any other situation.

He hadn’t risen to the top of the ranks and then taken over the Odinson Family on the strength of his honeyed words alone. 

Loki was vicious and manipulative. He had ALWAYS gotten what he’d wanted.

Except more time with the man he craved.

For the first couple of years, the weekend they’d indulged in, was nothing more than a good memory to help him get off quick when he had too much stress going on trying to maneuver his adopted brother into a less than favorable light to Odin. That old bastard was never going to die, but at least through his perseverance he had proven to the old man that he was more adept at running the family than Thor.

He’d seen Stark at a gala after he’d been named head of the family almost 3 years after their trist. It had been a blow to his ego that Stark hadn’t seemed to recognize him other than his name. Acting like that weekend had never happened? It hurt, but he buried it as fast as the last snitch he’d found in his ranks.

Cement boots were rather effective after all.

Deciding to write the Stark mogul off as a one time dalliance was probably best. The man DID have a much cleaner reputation then Loki’d had at the time…. But then people within the family started actually listening to him and he’d become more than the executioner…. More than the interrogator.

He’d become the figurehead.

Thor had always been a brute with absolutely NO head for delicate or bloodthirsty negotiation.

Now he’d been relegated to “just the muscle” when Loki didn’t feel up to getting his hands dirty.

He liked the new Odinson Family values. Strength of number and arm wasn’t as important as being stealthy, taking calculated risks for high rewards and moving all the chess pieces into perfect play from the shadows.

After running as the head for nearly 4 years, Loki was used to getting what he wanted.

The fact that this (previously) anonymous weapons dealer, (the most sought after man in the entire country at the very least) had been giving him the runaround, extending deadlines and postponing meetings had aggravated the Hel out of him.

But as he sipped his tea watching the lights of the city come alive at night, he realized why. Or at least he thought he did.

Anthony Stark hadn’t wanted to build Loki into an even greater threat than he already was.

That was just unfortunate for him though.

Loki ALWAYS got what he wanted.

Right now, he wanted this deal to finalize so he could push back the Jotuns and force them out of the northeast completely. They were woefully underprepared for a Californian lifestyle and thus would self destruct if given a bit of time.

Loki needed this deal. Perhaps going to Stark with a bit of blackmail was necessary…. 

The thought of being underhanded to get his way wasn’t the issue.

It was that blackmail felt like betrayal when it came to that man, and if he EVER wanted a taste of that kind of explosive passion he’d had before…. Blackmail was out.

….but whiskey wasn’t.

  


Two days later, as Stark was just arriving home from a shareholders meeting, drained and pissed off, Loki managed to slip past security and ring the doorbell. A bottle of scotch under one arm and a crooked smirk on his face.

The smirk grew when the door opened to reveal Anthony, who had run he hands over his head and loosened his tie as soon as he’d crossed the threshold.

“Evening Stark, I was hoping to catch you at home…” His green gaze slipped past a momentarily shocked billionaire to take in the home over his shoulder.

“Love what you’ve done with the place. May I?” He’d let his eyes flit back over to take in the mask sliding over the previously expressive eyes and his smirk faded into something a little less sinister.

Taking probably the only moment he would get, he used Stark’s momentary distraction to slide past him, letting his chest brush the man’s arm.

He kept the man in his periphery and watched as he slowly turned to follow Loki’s movements across the room to his bar… where he went about getting glasses and ice as if it was only last week he’d been there. Not seven years ago.

“What are you doing here Laufeyson.” He stood watching as Loki frowned and his voice turned honeyed while his eyes shot a steely look at the man.

“Now Anthony….” He watched the twitch at Stark’s eyebrow and quick inhale at the purr of his full name from his tongue and decided to be a bit more direct.

“... you know Odin formally adopted me. We’ve had this discussion.”

Anthony blinked and straightened his shoulders as he sauntered over to the bar and took the drink Loki was holding up knowingly.

“Funny, I don’t remember much talking the last time we met. I’ll admit, this ballsy attempt to get back into my bed is a new one, even for me. Not everyday an old flame shows up randomly toting my favorite scotch….”

“The last time? I know your memory may not be as good as my own, but surely you can remember two nights ago?” He took a sip and waited. He was flat out letting the man know that HE knew his secret. The drink burned down his throat but kept the nerves out of his eyes as he watched Anthony pause, glance up at Loki and squint, then stare at his drink for a moment in silence before shrugging and tossing it back.

“So, we’re going there?” Anthony grunted.

He knew the man was trying to gage what exactly Loki was doing with this meeting. His stony features had Loki certain the man expected blackmail of some sort, so he leaned over and softly pulled the tie that was hanging loosely until it came off and slithered over Anthony's lap into his own.

The man stared dumbfounded as Loki slowly wound the length around his fingers and knuckles. Loki knew he needed to tread carefully here….

“Well, after much negotiating, we seem to be at a standstill…. I really wasn't sure if I should've just given up on you altogether to go with a much more inferior design.” Loki paused seeming to think hard and sighed as his fingers stroked the cool silk. He looked up at Anthony through his long black lashes and knew this particular sultry pout did wonders on others.

Anthony just raised an eyebrow and reached across him for the bottle and poured himself some more. He seemed unfazed, and Loki swore to do anything to get him to develop the weapon he needed.

He watched Anthony take a deep breath and a much more refined sip before his calculating chocolate gaze ran over Loki.

“So, you brought scotch… I suppose you aren’t here to threaten me to do what you want? I mean, that would be pretty counter productive and not to mention rather stupid. I DO have a certain reputation ...”

Loki widened his eyes just slightly and let his teeth worry his bottom lip. Only a bit, but it was enough to make Anthony glance at his mouth. He shook his head.

“Of course I’m not here to threaten you. You tend to annihilate all who have ever tried. I am not suicidal, nor am I looking to make an enemy of someone I both greatly admire, and find so much in common with. It’s rather rare in our line of work, wouldn’t you say?”

The corner of Anthony’s mouth turned up just slightly but he nodded all the same before he leaned more into Loki’s space. Reaching out with his other hand, he stilled those long elegant fingers that were still caressing his tie.

“Yes, you certainly are a rare one. Even ignoring you hasn’t kept you away. Don’t YOU have a similar reputation to mine? We don’t do repeat performances ...You're not here to try to seduce me are you?”

Because if Loki wasn’t going to threaten him, then obviously, he was going to seduce him. The man was infuriating. (Mainly because Loki was NOT adverse to such an answer to his problem. And Anthony probably knew that.)

He batted the rough hand away and lounged back into the designer couch, giving Anthony a very slow top to bottom look.

“After all this time bickering about the finer details, and completely ignoring me for the last few years, you think I’d want that?” Maybe the answer was yes, he most certainly did. It didn’t mean he was going to just admit such a thing, or ALLOW the man to take something from him without working for it. He raised the hand that had the red tie bound around it and casually loosened his own. Black on black suits were his thing, but his own tie had a sheen to it that caught in the perfect angle of the overhead lights, glinted the darkest green.

It was enough to catch Anthony’s gaze and if he didn’t know better, he’d say the look that sparked in his warm eyes was admiring… He could possibly work with that.

“I guess not, though, if you were to maybe… I dunno, tone down your thirst for total supremacy and NOT try to wipe out an entire family, I could probably be persuaded into a slightly different deal…. One that was perhaps more mutually beneficial. To us.”

Loki frowned as he thought on that. His quest for dominance of the eastern part of north america aside…. He truly hated the Jotuns. They’d had a knack for always ruining his carefully laid out plans. While he was thinking on it, he acted as if he was tuning the other man out, eyes flickering while he thought of other scenarios that might prove good enough results to warrant a change in his plan…. And carefully leaned forward to offer his glass for a refill.

Which Anthony obliged, then waited while sipping on his drink. Loki thought of a few ideas but quickly discarded them. It wasn’t very long before Anthony had finished his second glass and, eyeing Loki’s half full one, he leaned back over Loki’s body and topped his off….. But stayed hovering over him.

Loki wanted to shiver when the expensive cologne invaded his senses but he forced himself to keep on task. Keep thinking. There had to be something he hadn’t thought of yet that would be amenable to Anthony. Something that he would agree to… and his thought process started to slow as he felt the body heat of the other, so close, nearly in his lap.

Was that the soft caress of breathe over his lips or had Anthony actually brushed his lips over his? Loki couldn’t do much besides blink and take a deep fortifying breath.

It didn’t do much good when every sense was being overrun…. And then calloused hands were slipping slowly up his chest to unbutton his shirt. They snuck easily inside to ghost along his pale skin. He was so overwhelmed that he wanted to jerk away and ask Anthony what he thought he was doing, but as soon as he tried, plump, delicious and soft lips were smoothing over his own and he gasped a bit. He’d remembered the man as a talented kisser among other things, and the sudden temptation while he’d been TRYING to think of a perfect solution caused the quick inhale.

It may not have been much, but it was enough for Anthony’s tongue to start doing wicked things and the kiss to deepen without much more prompting.

Had he expected this outcome? No. Was he going to take advantage of Anthony’s willingness? Yes. Could he come up with an adequate plan that Anthony agreed at least verbally to, BEFORE he lost all thought about business?

With that sinful mouth on his, and those hands peeling him out of his suit, he wasn’t betting on it.

~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~

He leaned against the door to the walk in and watched as a boxer clad Anthony perused his suits. He refused to leave in the same outfit he’d arrived in, so he’d traded his black button up, tie and jacket for a black tank top. He watched as the billionaire seemed torn between a Tom Ford or a grey Armani.

Sauntering over, he slid up against Anthony’s back and reached around him to pull the Tom Ford closer and spoke near the mans ear.

“This one I think. It’ll cut an imposing figure and remind everyone just who they’re dealing with.”

Once Anthony made a noise that constituted agreement, Loki dragged his lips over the man’s shoulder just enough to let them catch on the tanned skin. His hands slid down and around his ribs and stomach to hold him in place.

It seemed the man was still groggy. Relying on too much caffeine would do that. Loki grinned at the sleepy eyed man and nipped his earlobe before untangling himself to watch him get dressed.

Once done, Anthony turned and seemed more awake.

“Speaking of a deal. I don’t believe we came to an agreement last night… How long can you stick around? We can get together tonight to go over more ideas.”

Loki paused before the smirk flashed. Mirrored on Anthony’s face. So he was willing to work with him even though their first meeting on equal footing didn’t produce a solid gameplan? Knowing that, and aware of how mind blowing their reacquaintance was, Loki figured it couldn’t hurt to spend a bit more time with the man and try to find a compromise that suited them both.

“I can stay for a while, negotiations are very important after all. I wouldn’t want to overlook anything.” So saying, he let his gaze wander all over the billionaire with a slight leer.

Anthony chuckled and added his tie before raising his eyebrows at Loki and grinning back.

He couldn’t help wondering, just a tiny bit, if the billionaire turned moonlighting weapons dealer, would be open to working together more exclusively going forward. 

A man could only hope.


End file.
